


The Jackson-Blofis-Chases move to Forks Washington

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I Got Lazy, I decided I didn't want to name all the pack members, I knew I was going to forget some people, It's been a while since I read twilight, so I didn't try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says the Jackson-Blofis-Chases move to Forks Washington to get a little peace and test some rumors, specifically the rumors that Forks is entirely monster free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jackson-Blofis-Chases move to Forks Washington

Mrs. Jenifer Chase was having a bad day. At breakfast Bobby and Matthew had asked why Beth screamed in her sleep. Jenifer had yelled for her husband and demanded the very same thing of him. 

"Where you aware that your daughter screams in her sleep?" she had asked acidly. 

"No, but it's not terribly surprising," he had said with a sigh. 

"It's not?" she had asked. 

"No, she does have PTSD after all," Fredrick had said. 

"She has PTSD and is living in this house with my children?!?" she had screamed. 

"She's not any danger to the boys, in fact she's hardwired to protect innocents, which the boys are," he had said, "But I do wonder if we shouldn't think about combining households with Paul and Sally as supposedly when she and Percy are together they don't have nightmares so often."

"What, move all the way to New York and all live in that tiny little apartment Sally has?" she had asked. 

"No, our house isn't big enough either. No, we'd have to buy a house together so we could pick any city we want, assuming Paul and I can both get jobs in the aria," he had said. Jenifer had liked the sound of that despite herself. 

"We'll want to choose a place where we aren't likely to be attacked," she had said. 

"Almost anywhere but here we would get attacked a lot less often. We are living almost directly above Erebus after all," he had said with a smile. 

"I don't speak Greek, you'll have to translate that last for me," she had said. 

"Erebus, the realm of the dead, the kingdom of Hades. Basically we live in monster haven. If I'd known that I wouldn't have settled down here, but I bought this house before Annabeth was born, before I even knew I was going to have a daughter. If I had we would probably be living in the middle of Kansas," Fredric had said. 

"So you mean all this time we could have been safer if we'd just moved?" Jenifer had asked.

"Sort of, most of the time we don't have to worry about it especially since Annabeth has quite the reputation among the monsters now, but when Annabeth is here and they get up their courage yes, it would be safer to live somewhere else," he had said. And so eventually they had decided to talk to Paul, Sally, and Chiron about the idea. Paul and Sally had agreed that it was a good one and Chiron had said he had wanted to send a quest to Forks Washington to find out if the rumors of it being a monster free town could be substantiated, but having the two families living there would be far more effective. And they didn't need to worry too much about being out there all on their own because the Amazons were only in Seattle not too far to help if they really needed it. That is how Mrs. Jenifer Chase had ended up in this rainy little town with nothing what so ever to do. Fredric was out teaching at Olympic College, Paul was at Forks High school teaching a Mythology class, Annabeth and Percy were taking said class, the boys were at Forks Elementary, and Sally was in her office working on her book. Jenifer decided she was going to make an elaborate dinner. It took her the rest of the day and she was glad, but she was also worried because she had no idea what she was going to do tomorrow. 


End file.
